


[Art] 'Golden Days' comic

by KrisRix



Series: Fanart [2]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Art, Comic, Communication, Fan Comics, Fanart, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Screen Reader Friendly, alt text, if only lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisRix/pseuds/KrisRix
Summary: A four-page comic featuring Simon and Baz talking through some anxiousness over the idea of new beginnings...
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Fanart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840333
Comments: 21
Kudos: 357
Collections: Golden Days: a Simon Snow Series zine





	[Art] 'Golden Days' comic

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to the Golden Days zine, 🖤

  
  
  



End file.
